


Saturday Shenanigans

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy likes giving hickies okay, But they know he loves Steve and Steve loves him, Fluff, M/M, Mario is a War Criminal, Short & Sweet, Smoking, So they'll allow it, The Party still thinks Billy is gross cuz he's a trash rat, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Billy was considering getting another bowl of cereal when there was a loud clattering from the front door.  He rolled his eyes and set the bowl on the coffee table.“Stevie, you can always text me if you need--” He cut himself off when he got a good look at Steve.  Who was struggling with way more grocery bags than he should be.  “Did you buy the entire fucking store?” Steve whipped his head to look at him and Billy almost laughed at the frenzied state of his boyfriend’s hair, but, by some miracle, didn’t.“I totally forgot, but since you usually work Saturdays, I offered up the place to the Party for DnD today and Iforgotand Dustin called while I was at the store so I had to get snacks and--”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 9
Kudos: 305





	Saturday Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted cute fluff.
> 
> Mario is a war criminal and Billy would be so deep into that theory, I have decreed it.
> 
> Dustin plays as Yoshi, Lucas and Mike fight over Mario and Luigi, and Will and Steve BOTH play as Peach. I am, however, open to suggestion.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Billy was eating cereal on the couch, watching the Saturday morning cartoons. It was his one day off, somehow falling on a weekend for once, and he was going to use it to veg out. He sighed contentedly, leaning back and stretching out his legs. He was in sweats, and only sweats, because it was his apartment and he had a personal issue with wearing shirts. Mostly that he was too hot and the world needed to see his abs. He smirked to himself and shoveled more Cap’N Crunch into his mouth.

It was warm in the apartment, but Steve had opened up the windows and put a fan up so cooler air was pulled in. After, he had fucked off to run errands because, and Billy was quoting here, “I will not use that cheap shit on my ass, Hargrove.” Steve was a brat about everything, including his toilet paper apparently, so Billy had told him to shop for shit himself. It wasn’t like Billy _liked_ one ply. He wasn’t an _animal_ , despite how many people told him so. He just couldn’t afford Charmin, and he wasn’t going to spend any extra cash he had on fucking toilet paper.

Billy was considering getting another bowl of cereal when there was a loud clattering from the front door. He rolled his eyes and set the bowl on the coffee table.

“Stevie, you can always text me if you need--” He cut himself off when he got a good look at Steve. Who was struggling with way more grocery bags than he should be. “Did you buy the entire fucking store?” Steve whipped his head to look at him and Billy almost laughed at the frenzied state of his boyfriend’s hair, but, by some miracle, didn’t.

“I totally forgot, but since you usually work Saturdays, I offered up the place to the Party for DnD today and I _forgot_ and Dustin called while I was at the store so I had to get snacks and--” Billy cut Steve off with a hand.

“Breathe, babe,” he sighed, grabbing some of the bags. He led the way to kitchen, Steve panting behind him. “And it’s fine. Wasn’t like we knew they’d switch me with Terri.”

“But I know you wanted-- And I mean, so did I--” Steve stammered, blushing. Billy smirked and took the bags Steve still hadn’t set down from his hand, setting them on the floor. He took Steve’s face in his hands and moved close, pecking the side of his mouth.

“We will _so_ get to that, don’t you worry.” Steve snorted and Billy kissed him fully, rolling his tongue in Steve’s mouth. Once Steve responded, moaning softly, Billy pulled back and began putting away their groceries. “You set up the snacks, babysitter.”

“I hate you so fucking much,” Steve groaned. “You’re the ultimate tease.”

“Me?” Billy scoffed. “No, the ultimate tease was you in your Scoops uniform.”

“Why the fuck were you so into that?”

“Uh, the shorts? Duh?” Billy rolled his eyes. “I swear, you’re the worst fucking gay sometimes.”

“Oh I am so much gayer than you--” Steve began with a huff. Billy whipped around, hands on his hips.

“We’ve had this argument and we _both_ know I’m the gayest in this relationship--”

“Oh my god, you are so _not_! If we’re going by stereotype--”

“Then I’m the twunkiest twunk to ever twunk and you know it.” Steve let out a bark of laughter. Before he could respond, his phone buzzed. He groaned when he pulled it out before answering.

“Yes, Dustin, I got the fucking cheeseballs--” He cut himself off and his eyebrows shot up. “Already?! Why are you guys here so fucking early?” As Steve went for the front door to buzz the kids in, Billy went into their room. It was a small bedroom, big enough for a dresser, a side table, and their king size bed. It was one of the few luxuries that Billy had wanted, having crammed himself onto the same mattress for most of his life. Not wanting to have to listen to Mike, Billy looked around the room for something to do. He grabbed his old N64, smiling since he hadn’t played it in a long while, and headed back out to the living room in time to hear Steve letting the kids in. “You’re lucky I wasn’t fucking busy!”

“Doing what?” Mike scoffed.

“Like fucking me,” Billy tossed out, shoving a cigarette in his mouth. Mike fake gagged and Steve blushed. “S’up nerds.”

“Do you have no shame?” Dustin asked, face twisted in disgust. Billy shrugged and squatted in front of the TV, plugging the system in. He flicked the TV on and started the console before answering.

“Shame is for losers,” he replied. He went to plop down on the couch, controller in hand, when there was a gasp from beside him.

“IsthataNintendo64?” Dustin was on the floor ogling it in seconds, Lucas and Mike right behind him.

“Does it still work?” Mike asked.

“What games do you have?” Lucas chimed in. Billy frowned and lit his cigarette, taking a deep pull.

“Yes, yes, and none of y’all’s business. Aren’t you here to play Dungeons and Dildos?”

“Dragons!” Dustin protested, face flushed with anger and embarrassment. “Why are you such a tool?”

“God, I already regret this,” Steve groaned. Will finally made his way over to the N64, having helped Steve set up the table while the others bickered, and he smiled softly at Billy.

“This is really cool,” he said, voice soft. Billy shrugged and sniffed.

“I bought it myself when I was a kid, hid it from my dad for years. Honestly amazed he never found it.” Steve’s hand was warm on his shoulder and Billy looked up. Steve wasn’t even looking at him and Billy hid his smile behind his hand as he took another drag. Anytime he talked about his father, whether consciously or not, Steve comforted him. He had hated it at first, but as his edges softened, Billy grew to love it. Another bullet on the list of things he loved about Steve Harrington.

“Okay,” Mike said, eyeing the group. “I know we came here to play DnD, but we can always do a shorter run and play some N64 games instead--”

“Uh,” Billy cut in, “When did I say you could play it?”

“--Since we don’t get the option to do it, like, ever,” he finished, ignoring Billy.

“Control your children, Harrington.”

“And you have _Mario Kart_?!” Dustin’s voice rose in pitch as he spoke, voice airy from excitement. The boys locked eyes before joining forces and looking at Billy with their best puppy dog eyes.

“No,” Billy said, nearly biting through the filter on his cigarette. But he felt his resolve crumbling as the teens stared, eyes big and pleading. It wasn’t until he looked at Will, the kid blushing and obviously bracing himself for a no, that he sighed and rolled his eyes with his whole body. “Fine,” he groaned. “But I’ve only got two controllers and you’re lucky I even have a second.” He stood up as the teens began to argue over who got to play first, as well as who got to play who. Steve followed him to their bedroom, leaning in the doorway as Billy dug through a box in the closet, grumbling.

“You don’t have to let them, you know,” Steve said, voice quiet.

“They’ll never shut up if I don’t, and I’d rather not hear Mike whining all day.” Steve hummed in response and Billy heard him shuffle over. He located the controller and pulled it out.

“I owe you,” Steve mumbled into his hair as he wrapped himself around Billy from behind.

“You owe me _big_ , baby doll.”

-

“Of course you’d pick Bowser, of fucking course,” Dustin groaned. Billy had let the kids go first, since he was so fucking generous, but had finally snapped and shoved Mike away before the kid could snag another turn, grumbling _it’s my fucking game you goddamn geek, lemme play it_. Mike had made an annoyed face that looked entirely too much like Nancy, but had plopped on the couch with Will and Lucas, munching on cheeseballs and getting crumbs everywhere.

“Bowser is fucking badass,” Billy argued. “Of course I’d pick him.”

“He’s the _villain_ ,” Dustin protested. Billy scoffed.

“Oh please, Mario is a fucking war criminal, he’s no goddamn better.” The collective gasps and Dustin’s bewildered and indignant face were priceless.

“What.” Dustin’s voice was flat. “In what fucking way.”

“First of all, his fireballs are an illegal weapon and second he’s definitely killing for fun. Also, the amount of property destruction in the name of getting gold coins.” There was a collective protest, but Billy spoke over them. “And how do we know _every_ Goomba and Koopa is evil or working for Bowser, huh? Mario ain’t shit. Bowser, on the other hand, is straight up about everything he’s gonna do.” Dustin spluttered, unable to form words through his frustration.

“Oh my god,” Steve groaned. “Now I have to hear this weird shit from both sides.”

“It’s not _our_ fault you’re uncultured, Steve,” Billy teased. Dustin nodded.

“Hate to agree with Billy, but…” Dustin shrugged and pressed start. Billy focused on the game, ignoring Steve’s eye roll, and accelerated at the start perfectly. He and Dustin raced, the other boys leaning forward as the two went neck and neck.

“Stop hitting me with those damn shells!”

“That’s how the game works, kid.”

“Fuck!”

“Ooooh, I sent you flying that time.”

They bickered as they played, but Billy found himself having a lot more fun than he thought. He liked playing alone, cleared his mind, but when he played Steve it wasn’t quite this much of a challenge. Billy smirked to himself, tailing Dustin, who looked ecstatic to be in first, slamming him with a green shell with enough time to pass him and take the gold. Dustin screeched in outrage.

“You cheating dick!” Billy laughed, tipping his head back.

“That’s not cheating,” he said smugly. “That’s strategy.”

“Cheating is still a strategy,” Mike said with disdain. Billy gave him the finger. He got two right back.

After Billy had beaten each of the boys in a race, only playing fair when racing Will, they finally went to the table and set up for their game. Billy stretched and gathered the N64 to put away. He left The Party bickering over sanity points, planning to maybe hideaway for the rest of the day. He’d had fun, sure, but he hadn’t exactly planned on housing four 16 year olds for a majority of the day. The N64 went back in its box, the controllers’ wires wrapped around them carefully for easy storage. Steve’s hand on his shoulder made him twitch a little, since he hadn’t heard him come in.

“Thank you,” Steve said, voice low. Billy stood and turned around, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and kissing his cheek. “I know you don’t like them a lot--”

“I don’t like that they’re _mouthy_ \--”

“--But I think they seriously appreciated you doing that today. And though they’ll never admit it, they had fun.” Steve was smiling, all fond and beautiful, looking at Billy like he was something good. It made his insides twisty and warm, being looked at like that, and he tucked his face into Steve’s neck to hide his smile.

“It wasn’t too bad,” he finally said. “I got to cream them all, so.” Steve let out a huff of laughter that turned into a choked off moan when Billy began kissing his neck.

“Billy,” Steve warned, voice low and husky. Billy just continued, biting at his pulse. Steve let out a breathy moan and raked his fingernails down Billy’s back, making him shudder. He sucked, hard, laving his tongue over the hickey he left before pulling away and gently pressing a thumb against the mark. Steve shuddered and jerked his hips forward. Billy smirked and reached his hand down towards Steve’s belt when--

“You guys better not be having sex while we’re here!” Dustin’s voice came from behind their closed door, his fist pounding against the wood. Steve jumped back and tried to straighten himself out while Billy just rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed.

“We’re not!” Steve called, his face beet red. He gave Billy a dirty look before heading out of the room. “What do you need, Henderson.”

“Number one, pizza. Number two-- Is that a hickey?! You guys were _so_ \--”

“Oh my god shut up!” Billy smiled as their voices faded, burrowing into the pillows that smelled like Steve.


End file.
